1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table saw, and more particularly to a table saw having a saw blade adjusting device for adjusting or moving the saw blade inward and outward of the table or the platform of the table saw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical table saws comprise a housing disposed above a base and having a table or a platform provided on top thereof. A saw blade is rotatably received in the housing and slightly extended upward through the table for cutting the work pieces supported or moved along the table. The saw blade may not be adjusted or moved upward and downward relative to the table.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional table saws.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a table saw including a saw blade adjusting device for adjusting or moving the saw blade inward and outward of the table or the platform of the table saw.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a table saw comprising a housing including a table provided on top thereof, a plate supported in the housing, a follower rotatably secured to the plate with a pivot axle, a saw blade rotatably secured to the follower with a pole and rotated in concert with the follower relative to the plate, means for driving the pole to rotate and to drive the saw blade, and means for rotating the follower relative to the plate about the pivot axle to move the saw blade upward and downward relative to the table.
The pole driving means includes a motor secured to the follower and having a spindle, and means for coupling the spindle to the pole. The motor is secured to the follower and rotated in concert with the follower relative to the plate about the pivot axle, such that the driven of the saw blade by the motor will not be affected when the follower and thus the motor are rotated and adjusted relative to the plate.
The coupling means includes a first pulley secured on the pole and rotated in concert with the pole, a second pulley secured on the spindle and rotated in concert with the spindle, and a belt engaged around the first and the second pulleys. The coupling means may also be a sprocket-and-chain coupling device, or a gear coupling device, or the like.
The motor includes a panel extended therefrom and having a curved groove formed therein, a fastener engaged through the curved groove of the panel and secured to the follower for adjustably securing the motor to the follower at a selected angular position after the fastener belt is tightened and solidly engaged on the pulleys.
The follower includes a channel formed therein for receiving the spindle of the motor. The plate includes a cavity formed therein for receiving the spindle of the motor.
The follower rotating means includes a sector gear formed in the follower, a shaft rotatably secured to the plate and having a threaded portion engaged with the sector gear of the follower in order to rotate the follower relative to the plate when the shaft is rotated relative to the plate.